


Future

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: HakYona Week 2018 [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hakyona Week 2018, Married Couple, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Weak with a terminal illness, Yona spends her days in bed with Hak.Bonus Day of HakYona Week: Future





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place more than a decade in the future.
> 
> I do not own "Yona of the Dawn".

Yona lay in bed, limbs heavy and weak. The sickness had taken its toll. Yoon had diagnosed her as terminally ill months before, and Zeno had tearfully proclaimed it the same illness Hiryuu had died from.

Jae-ha had jumped far and wide, Lili had asked all of her contacts, and Tae-jun had poured over books, all of them searching endlessly for a cure. Kija and Ao doted on her hand and foot. Shin-ah rarely left her door, always watching over her.

The care of Kouka and their territories had been largely placed in the hands of her generals. Yona did what she could, but as the months passed, she had only grown weaker. And of course, her husband and king refused to leave her side. He had always been stubborn like that…

"Hak," she whispered, struggling to sit up.

"Stop, Princess! Let me help you," Kouka's Thunder Beast admonished.

"Silly Hak… I've been 'Queen' for more than a decade now."

An arm slipped around her shoulders, lifting her malnourished body easily before resting it back on newly placed pillows.

"You'll always be 'Princess' to me, Princess," Hak murmured. "And you mustn't push yourself so hard. Yoon will have both our heads if he knows you moved by yourself."

Yona giggled and patted his hand. "Everyone else would save us. He'd be vastly outnumbered, and he would know it."

Hak didn't respond, simply squeezing her hand in his own. Yona took the chance to study him. Her husband did that a lot, now. He had always been a quiet person, preferring to suffer silently instead of asking others for help, but it had grown worse ever since the diagnosis. She would have to talk to the dragons and Yoon about that; Hak would need someone to bully him into self-care once she was gone. But for now…

"Sleep with me," she ordered, and patted the space beside herself imperiously. "I'd scoot over myself, but apparently that's against the rules, so you'll have to do it for me. Then lay down next to me so we can nap together."

Hak remained quiet for a moment, but then he sniggered, "Yona-hime said ' _scoot_ '."

Even over the fever, Yona felt the blush turn her entire face red. If she could move well enough, she would have been running out the door from embarrassment. But since that wasn't an option -

"Hush, you! And what have I said about calling me 'Queen'?"

"Yes, yes," Hak drawled, a smirk covering half his face. Still, though, he carefully moved her body to the edge of the bed. Within seconds, he was laying next to her. Picking up her hand once again, he gave it a squeeze.

"Is this to your satisfaction, my Queen?"

Yona squeezed back with all the strength in her arm.

"Always, my King."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and a special thanks to everyone who has come so far with me this week! Considering I only joined tumblr recently, this is hopefully the first of many events I'll participate in.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and please comment!


End file.
